Harvest Moon Festival of Stars
by FaLyn9
Summary: OC...Lillian lived near Harmonica town for most of her life, besides from the arranged marriage to the Harvest King, life is pretty good. But all of a sudden, the crops are dying, fires aren't burning, and the harvest tree is dying. Lillian must find a way to save Harmonica Town and help the Harvest Queen...before its too late.


Lillian woke up to the sound of the rooster crowing on the fence. She sometimes wished that rooster will shut up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The straps from her top slid down her shoulders as her blanket fell on her lap. She stretched her arms to the sky and yawned loudly. Climbing out of bed, she scratched her head and undid her braid, unleashing an unruly bed head. She changed out of her pajamas and got some clothes out of her dresser. She buttoned up a white blouse and put a brown tank top over it, also she got into an orange mini skirt. She tore through her hair with a brush, first untangling the blue earring she wore on her left ear, and was able to tie it in a ponytail leaving her bangs out on the side of her face.

She grabbed a pair of socks from her drawers and went downstairs, only to see her mother already cooking some breakfast in the kitchen. A chubby woman named Estella, wearing a green dress with a flour covered apron, her curly dirty blonde hair was tied in a bun and her left hand was bandaged from earlier when she accidently cut herself while chopping tomatoes. Lillian could just smell the bacon, eggs and toast from the oven. They didn't live in a very big house, but it was big enough for her father, her mother and herself. This time she didn't see her father.

They lived on a farm in Castanet, which was right near Harmonica Town. They moved in a few years ago from a distant land and they helped with the harvesting many times, in their field they grew strawberries, radishes, cabbages, and apples. In the farm house, they raised cows, chickens, and ducklings. Where she guessed that's where her father was.

"Good morning mother!" She went over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Her mother got startled a bit and almost tipped over the pan, she chuckled and looked at her daughter. "Good morning, Lillian." She tilted her head to lean on her daughter's head and used an arm to embrace her head more. Then she let her go before she burned breakfast.  
"Is father in the barn?"

"Yes. He just left actually, he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright." Lillian sat on a chair to put on her light orange socks that reached just above her knees. "Is he coming today?"

Her mother paused for a moment to think. "Hmm, I do not know. He hasn't come in a couple of days."

"I hope it stays that way." Lillian got up again and grabbed some plates from the cabinet.

"Lillian, please, let's not start this morning." Her mother sighed.

Lillian bit her tongue and sighed. "I'm sorry mother." She started to set up the table.

"Thank you. If he comes, he'll come. There's nothing that can be done."

"Yes, I know."

Her mother came over and served three eggs and two pieces of bacon on each plate. She also placed a plate of buttered toast on the table. Lillian grabbed a jug of milk and poured some in three cups. Suddenly the door opened. A large man with a basket full of eggs came in the house, Otis, her father and a blacksmith for the town, had messy brown hair with a fluffy beard and mustache. He had a teal rolled up shirt with a leather vest and tan pants with dirt on them. His large man boots were covered in mud and one of them were untied.

"Good morning everyone." He set the basket of eggs on the counter of the kitchen.

"Papa!" Lillian put the jug down and went to hug her papa.  
"Lillian! My little girl!" He embraced her with a large bear hug, he loved his little daughter so much. "Oh you're growing so much. Yesterday you were this tall." He raised his hand to his chest when Lillian reached his shoulders. "Estella, what have you've been feeding our daughter?!"

Estella chuckled and took her seat. "Alright you two, enough playing. Its time to eat."

Lillian and her father sat down at the table and dug into their food. Lillian ate her food quickly, she was starving and was the first to finish finishing her buttered toast and milk. Her father chuckled, she eats like a boy and not like a girl who eats piece by piece. If she was hungry, she will eat anything.

"Well that was a delicious breakfast, Estella, thank you." Otis patted his stomach.

"You're welcome dear."

Lillian grabbed all the plates and put them on the sink. "Sweetie." Her mother said as she got up. "Could you go into town for me and get some groceries?"

"Oh sure." Lillian said. "What do you need?"

Estella gave her a list and a pouch with some gold coins. "I'll be back then." She grabbed the basket that was once filled with eggs, now empty and went to the door. "See you in a little while."

And she left with closing the door behind her.


End file.
